Endoscopes and, particularly, hysteroscopes have added many features over the years. The features include in-flow and out-flow fluid transfer through one or more channels along a shaft of the hysteroscope, one or more optic channels along the shaft of the hysteroscope, wherein the optic equipment may be integral with the shaft or removable therefrom, electrical signal transfer along the shaft of the hysteroscope, insertion of various tools through one or more channels in the hysteroscope, including cutting, grasping, and guiding tools as well as catheters. With everything sliding in and out of the hysteroscope, often while the hysteroscope is in use, operation of the hysteroscope is at least a two-person job. Multiple people operating the hysteroscope can be difficult to coordinate and uncomfortable for the patient.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.